Legends:Shar Dakhan
Biografia Shar Dakhan era um Lorde Sith durante os anos que antecederam a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço. Dakhan governou o mundo Sith de Ch'hodos, que serviu como sua principal base de operações. Em 5.000 ABY, Dakhan prometeu sua frota para o Lorde Negro dos Sith Naga Sadow, que na época estava se preparando para uma guerra contra a República Galáctica. Para comemorar, Dakhan encerrou uma guerra em grande comício em Ch'hodos, repleto de vastas legiões de soldados, warbeasts, e naves de guerra. A frota de Dakhan mais tarde serviu na força de invasão Sith na Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço, com Dakhan pessoalmente comandando as forças Sith no ataque contra a capital da República em Coruscant. As forças de Dakhan eram contestados por um grupo numericamente inferior de Jedi e soldados da República, mas os Sith foram derrotados. Depois da derrota para a República , Shar Dakhan retornou ao Império Sith com as restantes forças Sith, e participou de um conflito perto Korriban contra as forças da República. Quase no fim da batalha, Sadow se viu preso e fugiu; Dakhan posteriormente assumiu o comando da força, embora ele seria derrotado novamente. Shar Dakhan, um membro da espécie Sith, foi um Lorde Sith nos anos que antecederam a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço. Dakhan governou o mundo de Ch'hodos, localizado na parte norte da área das regiões desconhecidas do espaço Sith, que serviu como sua base central. Em 5000 ABY, após a morte do Lorde das Trevas dos Sith Marka Ragnos, o Lorde Sith Naga Sadow chegou ao poder. Depois de derrotar seu rival, Ludo Kressh, na Batalha de Khar Delba, Sadow anunciou seus planos para atacar a República Galáctica. Dakhan apoiou Sadow e prometeu a sua frota pessoal ao esforço de guerra de Sadow. Logo depois, Dakhan organizou um plano de guerra em sua fortaleza pessoal no Ch'hodos, repleto de legiões de guerreiros Sith Massassi, dezenas de naves de guerra e gigantes Sith. Dakhan montou-se em um grande rinoceronte guerra verde Sith. Dakhan mais tarde acompanhou as forças de Sadow na invasão na Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço, e comandou pessoalmente o ataque Sith na capital da República em Coruscant após Sadow exigir que Dakhan e a força Sith capturarem o planeta. O assalto de Dakhan empurrou as forças da República de volta para os degraus do edifício do Senado. Sadow ajudou Dakhan, aumentando seus números com alguns de seus ilusões Sith, o que fez com que pareça que sua força fosse muito maior. Um pequeno grupo de Jedi e soldados da República defenderam o edifício do Senado, mantendo o edifício até que a concentração de Sadow fosse quebrada e as ilusões desapareceram. Entusiasmados, os Jedi atacaram as forças de Dakhan e derrotou-os. Dakhan sobreviveu à batalha, e voltou para o Império Sith com as restantes forças Sith. A República o perseguiu, e Dakhan participou na subsequente Segunda Batalha Korriban. Sadow foi forçado a fugir da batalha no final, e Dakhan assumiu agir como Lorde das Trevas. Render-se era a única opção, Dakhan ordenou ataques suicidas repetidamente, uma tática que foi bem-sucedida por um tempo, no entanto, Dakhan foi derrotado. Personalidade e traços Shar Dakhan foi um ardente defensor de Naga Sadow, indo tão longe com a promessa de sua frota ao esforço da guerra de Sadow. Dakhan tinha um dom para a celebração, a realização de uma guerra em grande comício em Ch'hodos. Como um símbolo de seu poder, Dakhan usava um elmo dourado de grande porte, adornado com chifres. Aparições *''Crosscurrent'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 2: Forces in Collision'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter'' Categoria:Espécie Sith Categoria:Lordes Sith do Império Sith Categoria:Machos